Myddrin Emrys
by Miss Kioshi
Summary: It's a one-shot! Little Merlin! Just Read and Review!


It was a day somewhere in May, atleast if they would call it that way, and the sun shone brightly over the tops of the highest

A/N: This is another idea I had. I do not know how long the story will be nor if I will even continue just to warn you guys that you don't need to be surprised when I don not continue. Now we will have no complaining about OOC-ness for no one has taught me how to write a little Merlin.

It was a day somewhere in May, atleast if they called it that way back then, and the sun shone brightly over the tops of the highest trees of the forest nearby. The forest wasn't big, just big enough to hold huge secrets without anyone from the outside world discovering them. It was an old forest, old indeed. The most trees had stand there for more than a century at the least. But it was also a dark forest, filled with dark creatures and the worst of human.

There was a little boy that lived in the forest. He wasn't affraid of the secrets nor from the beasts and the men. He had lived there ever since he was born, or at least that's what the animals had told him. The animals that lived in the forest had taken care of him, while he had wandered the forest.

He had many friends, but also many enemies. How could a little boy like him have so many enemies you ask? It was because he was different. Not the 'different' we are from each other, just different.

The boy walked to an open place hidden deep into the forest. His dark brown hair shattered in the rays of sunlight that crippled between the leaves of the trees above him. His eyes fixed on the blue sky that was springled with white and soft clouds, that made it look like a painting.

The boy, who had now become more visible due to the light in the open place, looked up seeing some birds fly over the treetops. He listened to the sound the birds made, the beautiful song they sang for eachother. He fixed he look on the open place again.

There was a lake in the open place. Not a big lake, nor was it deep enough to hold any large animals, but it was large enough to swim in. The water was as clear as crystal and you could see every stone and every fish that was in the water.

He walked on. Closer and closer to the pond and it's surroundings. His look fell on the cave in which he lived with his family. He considered the animals that cared for him as his family, maybe they were not the same species as him, but that didn't matter, to none of them.

The brown-haired boy whistled to the trees behind the cave. Not exactly at the trees more to the animals hidden behind them. It were wolves. Just plain fuzzy wolves the boy would say. A smile appeared on the boy face when the grey and brown wolves came from behind the trees.

The wolves, who were now close to the crystal like water, gave a powerfull roar and started running towards the boy. Three little wolfcubs ran to him too. Two male and one female. All of them had the same brown fur and the same sweet nose and ears.

They were jumping over the tall grass and when they were close enough to the boy they took a large jump. All three of the brown-furred cubs landed on the boys chest, who couldn't keep the weight and fell backwards into the grassand started stroking the small wolfs.

Two larger wolfs also came from behind the trees and walked to the cave. It were a male and an female, it were the parents of the little cubs. The mother roared at her children and the dad was drinking some water from the pond. His tongue making circles in the water.

The cubs ran to their mother leaving the boy alone on the grass. Slowly the boy stood up and looked at the dad, his dad, who nodded. The boy smiled and closed his eyes. Concentrating on

what he wanted to accomplish.

The boy's pointed face and out standing cheekbones were changing into a even more pointed face. His nose grew longer and his ears grew bigger. All over his face he began sprouting brown fur. His arms and legs grew longer and his body became thinner. The fur that he had been sprouting on his face now also covered the rest of his body. The clothes melted into his fur, not to be seen anymore. He landed on his now new formed paws and looked up.

The father wolf grinned and so did the mother wolf, he was now really their cub. Cub?,it sounded a bit weird, being called cub as a human child. But he was used to it. The other animals in the forest called him their childe, their little human child, their little magician, because he could spell them all with that lovely smile of his.

He was happy being called a cub. He was never told his true name, ofcourse the wolfs would have told him if he'd ask for it, but he was never intrested. He was always treated the same way as the other cubs, he was punished if he did something wrong and his wounds were liked when he had hurted himself. Yet the wolfs knew one day or another, he would change. He would leave the forest and his family, he had a destiny far away from the woods.

The little wolf curled up against his mother and father, taking in a place next to his brothers and sister. He gave a small growl and layed down his head on the cold floor of the cave. He didn't notice the cold. He fell asleep soon after.

A large growl from his father awakened him and he yawned. Slowly rising to his feet and shedded his fur, throwing of the loose hairs. He strode towards the entrance of the cave and looked at the rising sun.

He walked closer to the crystal-like water. His tongue hanging from his mouth almost touching the water surface. The boy,now wolf, looked onto the water seeing his own reflection he started drinking the water.

His tongue plunched into the water time after time until he was satisfied. He pricked up his ears and looked up from the water to see a beautifull young lady sitting on a stone in the lake. He was shocked frankly shocked to see another human in the forest.

The woman looked at him. She studied him closely before finally opening her mouth to say something,"welcome my child" Her beautifull light blonde hairs stroded of behind her, while she walked closer to the boy.

The boy was getting more nervous by the second as the woman came closer and looked kindly at him,"I-I-I am sorry Milady",he said making a quick bow,"but have I the right to know your name?"

"My name is Nimue daughter of Naïmus", she said while lowering her gaze to the ground watchng the grey stone she sat on,"but no longer do I belong to the living for I am forever bound to this lake, but do not pity me young childe." The young boy smilde and nodded at the lady. His eyes shattered with the joy of having someone to really talk to."Now tell me childe, what is your name?"

"I have no name, milady", the smile on his face was completely gone. He finally had someone to talk to. And now he didn't know his name. The lady walked closer her feet touching the surfae of the water but they didn't break it.

Nimue walked on the water, while her white queen-like dress was dragged through the water behind her. She didn't mind, it would dry up soon anyway. Nimue walked closer to the brown-haired boyand putted her fingers under his chin. Smiling as she did so, she lifted her fingers bringing the face of the boy up with them.

His eyes no longer rested on the floor but were now looking into the wise-looking grey ones of Nimue."You have your mothers eyes",she said,vthe boy opened his mouth to ask about his mother, but Nimue cut him off,"yes I knew your mother, I knew her quite well actually. Her name was Myra it means 'the brave'", The boy smiled at the thought of his mother.

"But you have a wonderfull name too my childe", Nimue said as her smile grew bigger by the second,"my dear Myrddin, dear Myrddin Emrys" Myrddin, it felt just so right, like it was a part of him. Like it had been this way since, well, forever.

"Thank you, milady Nimue", Myrddin said smiling kindly and making a bow,"thank you for telling me my name" Nimue only smiled at him.


End file.
